1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to managing user traffic in wireless networks.
2. Related Art
A wireless communications network provides coverage for a number of users of the wireless communications network by delivering data to and forwarding data from the wireless devices of the users. Wireless communications networks have a limited amount of network resources, for example bandwidth, to use in providing coverage for the users. Accordingly, wireless communications networks must choose an order in which the users will be served.
Differences in amounts of data sent to or from the users may vary greatly between different users. Thus it is possible for a relatively small number of heavy data users of the wireless communications network to utilize a relatively large proportion of available bandwidth in the wireless communications network. This type of usage can limit the amount network resources available for other users of the wireless communications network. Accordingly, it may be useful to schedule transmission of data for users of the wireless communications network in a manner that promotes acceptable quality of service for all users.